Jay's spells
Some of these are spells that Bloom taught him List of Jay's spells ﻿Charmix #Black Ball - He shoots a bolt of fire towards the enemy that is very quick. #Flame Shield - He creates a defensive red shield. #Incandescent Sphere - He forms a ball of fire and releases it towards the enemy. #Sphere of Fire #Flame of Life - He shoots a ball of energy at the target and gives it life. #Full-Powered Fire - He shoots an orange ball of flames at the enemy. #Heat Wave - He shoots a beam of mistly visible fire at the target. #Triple Blast - He shoots a ball of orange flames at the target. #Fire Wall - He creates fire to create a wall in order to keep the enemy at bay. #Safety Net - He forms a small orange ball which later turns into a light gold safety net. #Magic Shield - He forms two orange flames in the shape of a shield with the inner one made out of fire. #Fire Sphere - He forms a ball of fire to attack the enemy. #Fire Glance - He shoots a ball of orange fire. #Fire Streams - A basic firebending ability, he can shoot continuous stream from his fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. These streams can be widened to create flame-thrower like techniques. #Blazing Rings and Arcs - Spinning kicks of sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. #Fire Daggers - He creates blowtorch-like jets from his fist or fingertips to use as close range sword attacks. However, it lacks the ability to actually block physical objects. #Fire Whip - An extension of a fire stream, this continuous stream of flame can be utilized as a whip. #Fire Blade - He narrows his fire arcs to create thin blades of fire that they can launch at their opponents. #Fire Bomb - He can create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in an explosive burst. #Fire Lashes - He can create a long lash of fire and bring them down on their enemies, or create smaller, multiple lashes and envelop an area with fire. #Fire Circle - He creates a circle of fire expended it in the air for an extended period of time. #Fire Shield - This creates a protective fire shield around the front of, or the whole body of, him and can deflect attacks and explosions. #Fire Block - He can defuse and extinguish an oncoming fire blast from another pyrokinetic with a swift kick, jab, or defensive movement, allowing him to stop attacks. Battlix #Phoenix Blast # Phoenix Attack Enchantix #Phoenix Energy - He releases an incredibly powerful ray of fire power that he directs toward the enemy. Also depending on his command, this can tremendously strengthen and magnify his Pheonix Flame abilities by a hundred percent. #Phoenix Essence #Phoenix Flame - He shoots a beam of energy at a target and holds it. #Phoenix Fury - It is a beam of fire strong enough to melt an enormous fire comet. #Fusion Fire - His hands glow and he releases a beam of fire. #Phoenix Flame Sphere - He forms fire into sphere that creates a powerful explosion. #Phoenix Shield - He forms a red sphere. #Jay's Pheonix Energy - he uses a burst of energy that takes out near energy. But, he has to charge up first. #Fire Ray - He shoots an orange pheonix shaped beam at the enemy. #Charged Attacks - He charges their attacks before releasing them, allowing them to create enormous blasts of fire. #Wall of Flames - He can summon either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It may be a more powerful version of a fire shield. #Fire Comet - He pressurizes the fire into a ball, and then shoots it toward the enemy. #Fire Missile - Powerful firebenders can soot long streams of fire that follow the target as they move. #Fire Pinwhell - A whirling disk of flame, capable of being used at long range. #Intertwined Fire Stream - He performs directs two powerful fire streams at their opponent, though by intertwining the two streams, a massive comet shaped fire stream is force that has more power than the single stream. Believix #Phoenix Heart - He releases balls of fire with red and gold fairy dust trails that explode on contact. #Phoenix Wings - He surrounds someone in a red aura allowing them to fly. It can also be used to attack somebody with a ball of light. #Fire Arrow - It's a ray of fire shot at the enemy or a ball of energy. The arrow of fire will not stop until they reach their goal/target or hit something. #Flaming Armor - He forms a red phoenix shield with an orange phoenix. It can also be used to absorb fire. #Supernova - He slams his hand on the ground and releses a red and orange tornado that breaks open walls. #Fire Magic - He shoots a beam of fire power to the target. #Fire Catcher - He uses this spell to absorb the fire and flames. #Sensing Flame - He forms a red circular shield with an orange circle in the middle. #Fire Bird - He summons an igneous phoenix and uses it as part of the advertisement. #Long-Range Multiple Fire Whips - He can produce fire whips, the most being five at once. They are capable of reaching across long distances. #Strength of Life - He can use this spell to make people believe in magic or overcome their weaknesses. Sophix #Eternal Flame - It strengthens each creature's soul and gives them the will to never give up and to be born again. Lovix #White Flame - This power allows him to create an energy sphere that contains the power of both ice and fire, then launches it at his enemies. #Ice Shield - He makes a shield of ice. #Flaming Ice - He shoots a frozen ball of energy toward the enemy. Harmonix #Fire Blade - He shoots a beam of mystical flame and fire toward the enemy. #Pheonix's Embrace - He casts a fiery shield/barrier that reflects an enemy's attack. Sirenix #Spreading Fire - He sends out a beam of fire toward the enemy. #Fire Jab - He creates a beam of flame that is shot straight at an enemy. #Phoenix's Fire - He shoots a ball of fire enenrgy to the enemie. (All used for his various transformations) #Phoenix Kick - He forms fire on his leg and kicks it towards the enemy. #Phoenix Punch - He shoots a beam of fire and punches it at the enemy. #Igneous Protection - He erects a fiery orange sphere of pure fire magic around herself. #Dancing Flame - He creates a shield made of fire. #Fire of Sirenix - He charges a ball of fire and shoots a wave of fire, which flows upward creating a powerful underwater geyser. Bloomix #Flame Storm - He releases two igneous storms at his opponent. #Volcanic Attack - He shoots a red and gold beam of energy at the opponent. Mythix #N/A